rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Farren Chrysauru
Farren Chrysauru is a medical mage that is the younger half-brother of Stygi and younger cousin of Scipia. Formerly an assistant to Stygi and a member of Knights of PokéPlitRule, he has since become the king of Hyrule. Physical Appearance Farren is short and slim with a pale complexion. His natural hair color is blond, although was dyed green, and he has green eyes. He wears a gray, long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest, black pants, and teal boots in the fall and winter. During spring and summer, however, Farren's outfit consists of a short sleeved, yellow (or lime green) shirt, indigo shorts, and brown boots. Background Throughout the first five years of his life, Farren had lived a very luxurious lifestyle due to being the prince of the Elpizo Kingdom. This changed, however, when war commenced between the Saphirians and Metafysikosians. Concerned about his wife and son, King Aldric had temporarily sent them to Lake Hylia to hide from the war as he feared that Stygi would eventually come to his palace and target his family. Subsequent to Farren arriving at Lake Hylia with Laelynn, Laelynn had contracted a terminal illness shortly afterwards and died within a few weeks. Farren had not left his mother's side until a mystical avian species known as the Seliniliakosian, came to Farren and raised him as her foster son for the next three years. Within that time, Farren learned how to speak, read and write in Seliniliakosian. Additionally, he was taught how to utilize solunar magic, a combination of both solar and lunar magic. At the age of eight, Farren had lost his foster mother as she was attacked and killed by several, mysterious black creatures. Devastated upon losing his second mother, Farren went into a state of depression, but was later found and recruited by Stygi who he encountered in a forest. Farren had not recognized Stygi at first until Stygi disclosed his past to Farren. Although aware of Stygi's true identity, Farren bore no grudge against him and sympathized with Stygi for what he had been through. Afraid of revealing his identity, Farren kept his past a secret from Stygi as he believed that Stygi would kill him if he ever knew that he was the son of King Aldric. Unbeknownst to Farren, however, Stygi was already aware of who Farren really was, but never told him. Farren continued to live with Stygi and served as his student alongside Validar. He was trained intensely by Stygi for several years until being promoted as assistant to Stygi on his 13th birthday. At some point, Farren became infatuated with insects and began studying them and performing experiments until he succeeded in creating his own synthetic insect. Since then, he has created multiple synthetic insect creatures of which he is capable of summoning via his Insect Flute. Later, around 16 years of age, Farren had left the Trostlos Castle and went on a mission for Stygi which was to retrieve Scipia from the Solunar Kingdom. Upon arriving there, Farren had revealed his identity to Scipia and explained his past to her as he believed it was important that she knew who he really was. He further disclosed his goals to her and asked for her assistance in which she subsequently agreed to. Ever since returning from the Solunar Kingdom with Scipia, Farren has accompanied her and her team in their missions while still serving as Stygi's assistant. When Stygi had recruited Ciel, Farren had immediately fallen in love with her upon first sight. At first, he avoided speaking to her out of shyness, but soon had enough courage to speak with her. Farren gradually became closer to Ciel and intended on confessing his love to her until he met an amnesic girl named Nami. Upon meeting and befriending Nami, Nami had never left Farren's side and stayed with him up until he was kidnapped by Pride. However, Farren soon reunited with Nami after she was imprisoned by the Exytherx as well. While in prison with Nami and Kafei—whom had been incarcerated long before Nami and Farren—Nami had unexpectedly proposed to Farren. Initially hesitant, Farren accepts Nami's proposal and becomes her fiancé. Farren, Nami, Kafei, and Hemi (another prisoner) are eventually rescued by Sasori who had invaded Kosvios's palace with Zophos, Scipia, Jake, and Lior. After Kosvios's defeat, Lust and Cyra arrived before taking Farren, Nami, Sasori, and Hemi back to Scipia's mansion. Once Scipia had returned to the mansion, the Knights of PokéPlitRule had separated into teams prior to setting out in search for Shade as their new mission was to eliminate him. Farren's group (consisted of Nami, Symet, and Tyranilisk) was assigned to exploring in Sky Land. To their misfortune, they were unable to locate Shade and planned on returning to the mansion until they were ambushed by Rowdy and five other Pokémon. 'Personality' Despite living with Stygi at the Trostlos Castle for eight years of his life, Farren retains a personality more similar to that of his older cousin, Scipia. Farren is a courteous and kindhearted boy; like Scipia, he enjoys providing assistance to his friends and family. He's a very selfless and compassionate individual who puts his loved ones before himself. Unlike Scipia, however, Farren is very confident and straightforward; he isn't afraid to speak his mind unless conversing with girls (excluding Scipia), specifically those he likes such as Nami and Ciel. Farren can be rather sensitive at times and is liable to anger when insulted or teased about his height. In spite of this, Farren does not resort to violence when enraged and prefers avoiding conflict if possible. He also displays a fondness for insects and enjoys taking pictures of them. As a medical mage, Farren is primarily focused on his comrades' condition in combat and is always ready to aid them when needed. Moreover, he is capable of temporarily enhancing his allies' stats with his Solunar Magic. Like Stygi, Farren is very observant and strategic; he can determine an opponent's strengths and weaknesses relatively quickly before formulating an efficient plan to gain the upper hand in battle. While he prefers supporting his allies, he will fight his enemies if necessary. Trivia * Farren's name can mean either "adventurous" or "handsome servant". It is a variation of Faron. ** Chrysauru, Farren's surname, is a reference to the Sage of Light, Rauru. Chrys means "gold; golden" while auru is from the last four letter words of Rauru's name which may possibly be derived from the Māori word "ruru", meaning owl. Thus, Chrysauru means "golden owl". * Farren's personality traits: friendly, self-assured, polite, brave, generous, faithful, dependable, selfless, sympathetic, honest, sensitive, shy (around girls only), intellectual, modest * Farren is very protective of Nami and believes that he is the only one who can keep her emotions under control. ** Although protective of Nami, he is somewhat afraid of her and her lightning powers. * Farren's favorite colors are green and yellow. * Farren had dyed his hair green in hopes of Stygi not noticing the resemblance between them. * Although Farren is not biologically related to Scipia, they refer to each other as siblings as both are Stygi's younger half-siblings. ** They continue to refer to each other as siblings after discovering that they're cousins. * Wisteria is Farren's first creation. * Farren's hobbies include: taking pictures of insects and playing his flute in privacy. * Farren's preferred type of girl is one with a personality similar to his own. * Farren is actually the creator of Rantipa's weapon in which she referred to as the "Golden Staff". The true name of the weapon is "Solar Staff". After giving her the weapon, Farren had made a second Solar Staff that he keeps in his possession. * He is often mistaken for being weak, but in reality, is surprisingly potent and was ranked as Stygi's third most powerful minion.